Ghosts of the Titanic
by Titanicgrrll
Summary: Elizabeth Ismay is bullied by a group of girls at school, and this leads to a shocking discovery. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Elisabeth's POV

I glanced at the clock. The sooner I left the sooner I could get ready for the school dance that Hailey was NOT going to ruin. Still one minute to go. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hailey smirking at me. No she is NOT going to ruin this for once. No, no, and no. DDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING! The bell rang, bringing me back to class. Everyone grabs their books and runs toward the door. I gather up my things and race out of class.

I dig around my locker. I want that picture of great grandpa Bruce at home tonight. It's his school picture when he was about my age. In the right hand corner there are two boys that seem to be laughing at him. So I guess he was made fun of when he was in school. I find the picture and breathe a sigh of relief. I cannot live without it. I see Hailey whispering to Courtney and Nicole. I'm sick of their little pranks. Or should I say physically hurting me and some other kids. I walk toward the door. Maybe I could wear great grandpa Bruce's old bowler hat. Grandma says I'm a lot like him… I exit the school out the main door. I see a strange guy on the sidewalk. He's dressed like he's from at least a hundred years ago. He smiles at me like I'm some 2-year-old. I decide to smile back. I see him glare at Hailey, Who is walking across the street from me. He walks over to her and starts to beat her with his cane. Wasn't this Illegal? No one else seems to notice. I Watched, in complete astonishment, As his cane actually _went though _Hailey. And she didn't notice the man! It was like he wasn't there! I was thinking about it all the way home.

I adjust my bowler hat. I look pretty good and it goes with my black dress. Maybe I should wear old hats every day. I run downstairs. " Beth, are you sure you want to walk to school at night?" Asks my mom. I roll my eyes. My parents are much too protective of me sometimes! "Mom, I walk to school every day! I'll be fine." I grab my black purse and walk out the door. "Bye!" I call.

When I arrive at the school dance, Everyone is there. The terror trio (that's what I like to call Hailey, Courtney, and Nicole) are dancing with cute boys. I walk over to a table with food and I try some punch. Mmm! Good! I chug down the punch and pour myself another glass. Why isn't anyone else drinking it? That's just a waste of good punch! Very good punch! I keep drinking and drinking until I feel sick. I leave the dance. When I'm like halfway home, I collapse on the sidewalk and throw up. I keep puking and puking until I'm just gagging, my stomach trying to lose more acid. All of a sudden, everything's blurry. That was when I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**hChapter two **

Bruce Ismay's POV

I sit on the couch in my suite. Shouldn't she be here by now? She passed out a few minutes ago. Suddenly there's a white light next to me. That must be her. She's one of the only people that can come here. I watch as the white light fades away, revealing a girl.

Elizabeth's POV

There's a sort of white light surrounding me. It kind of reminds me of the white light that was under the other pink palace in _Coraline_. The white light fades away. I see someone in front of me. It seems to be the weird guy from when I was walking home from school. The face becomes clearer. It _is_ the guy who I saw walking home! "Y-you're that guy…" I say. He nods. "Yes, I am." He says to me. "I don't get it…" I say to him. "Hailey poured alcohol into the punch and told the whole school not to drink it. You collapsed from alcohol poisoning on the sidewalk." He says to me. "Yeah, thanks for telling me that. But why am I here?" I ask him. "Well, this may be hard to believe, but… well, you're a medium." He says. "Oh, and I'm your great grandfather." For some reason this makes sense… Only I saw the guy, so he must be a ghost. And he looks like great grandpa Bruce did when he was alive. I slowly nod. "This kind of makes sense." I tell him. Wait a sec… what if this is a prank that Hailey is playing on me? I snatch Bruce's(I'm just gonna call him Bruce for now) cane and start to tap him with it. Maybe he's a projection. He rolls his eyes. "yes, Elizabeth, I'm real." I glance at him suspiciously. What if his mustache is fake? Well, I just have to find out. I reach up and tug at his mustache hard. Bruce winces. "For the last time, Elizabeth, I AM J. Bruce Ismay." He seems annoyed, so I just nod. Maybe he's telling the truth.

Bruce Ismay's POV

I turn to the mirror and re-wax my mustache. Why did she have to do that? Does she know how long it takes to wax a mustache? Obviously not. I probably would have done the same thing in her I finish waxing it. I turn back toward the door. Elisabeth is waiting for me on the couch. She's writing in a notebook. I resist the urge to read over her shoulder. She doesn't seem to notice I'm here. "Elizabeth?" I say. She looks up from her notebook. "Hi," she says. She puts the notebook back in her purse. Suddenly I remember that I promised the other passengers that they would be able to meet her. "Elizabeth, we should get to the dining room. The others are waiting." The look on her face clearly said _come again?_ "The other passengers." I explain. This is going to be good.

Elizabeth's POV

I followed Bruce into the hallway. I'm kind of nervous about meeting the other passengers. I don't like the idea of making a fool of myself in front of the other passengers. We enter the dining room. Bruce heads toward a table with people I mostly recognize. I follow him. I sit down on a seat between Bruce and Madeline Astor. People gawk at me like I have wings coming out of my back or something. As soon as I sit down, people bat questions at us. "So _this_ is Elizabeth?" "I thought she had a birthmark on her left cheek…" "Have you seen any other ghosts before, young lady?" Bruce looks at me. "Elizabeth, remove the powder covering your birthmark." I decide not to argue. I pull a napkin out of my purse and rub away my powder. As soon as everyone sees my birthmark, they gasp and murmur. Yeah, I have a birthmark on my cheek, so what? Bruce leans over and whispers in my ear. "Elizabeth, do you know why your birthmark is special?" I shake my head. "Your birthmark means you were kissed by a ghost at birth." He hisses in my ear. I froze. "Who?" I ask him. "Murdoch." My eyes widen. "The guy who committed suicide on the titanic?" I ask. Bruce nods. "Yes. We will talk more about it later." I pick at my food for the rest of the meal. " I like your dress." I spin in the direction that the voice came from. Madeline is looking at me. "Thanks. I like yours too." I tell her. She smiles. "Black looks good on you. And isn't that Mr. Ismay's bowler hat?" she says. "Yeah, it is. My grandmother gave it to me." I tell her. When the meal is over, Bruce and I go back to his room. He seems relived to get out of the dining room. So am I. Hopefully I would be able to come here again.

Bruce Ismay's POV

For some reason, When I went to my room with Elizabeth, I had a feeling that she was the one to get Murdoch into the afterlife. But we should discuss this later, with what were to be her partners. Her brother and sister could come if they wished. Both of her partners would meet her in a few days. "Um, Mr. Ismay?" Elizabeth breaks me out of my trance. "Please, Elizabeth, Call me Bruce." I tell her "Okay, Bruce. Will I see you again? Like in the real world?" I roll my eyes and smile. "Yes, Elizabeth. You're a medium, remember?" She nods. "OK." She stares at her shoes, Seemingly depressed. "Are you alright?" I ask her. "Sorry, I was thinking about something else." She says. She gets up and walks around the room, looking at it. "This is really cool." She says. Just then, the white light comes into the room. "It's time for you to go, Elizabeth." I say to her. She walks toward the white light until it swallows her up.

Elizabeth's POV

"Elizabeth, wake up!" I hear my brother, Dillon, saying to me. I decide to shut up. I feel a hand slap my cheek. Hard. "OWW! You stupid bastard!" My eyes snap open. Dillon breathes a sigh of relief. "Whew." I look around. I seem to be in a bed in a hospital. My sister, Alexis, Is sitting on the foot of the bed, looking worried. I see my parents sitting on chairs next to my bed. "We thought you were dead." Whispers my mother. Just then, a nurse comes in "She seems to have had alcohol poisoning, Mr. and Mrs. Ismay." She says. She then turns and leaves the room. My dad turns to me. "Tell us how you just so happened to get _Alcohol poisoning, _Elizabeth." He says. "Well, it's a crazy story…" I tell them all about the punch, how good it was, how no one else was drinking it, etc. I leave out the part about the dream because it sounds insane. "so last thing I remember is puking on the sidewalk. I get this feeling that its Hailey, for some reason." I tell them. My mother shakes her head. "I do NOT think it was Hailey. She just seems too nice." I mentally roll my eyes. _Shut up, mom._ I catch a glimpse of Bruce I the corner. "You can speak with us telepathically." He says. _Okay, _I say to him telepathically. I look at my brother and sister. Dillon mouths the words 'I believe you' and Alexis nods in agreement. "Honey, I think we should call the school about alcoholic drinks." Says my dad to my mom. I see Bruce rolling his eyes. "Elizabeth, your parents think you're lying about getting bullied." He says. I mentally scoff. _Yeah, and the sky is blue._ I think to him. I hope I'm okay…

A few days later, I'm on my feet. I'm in the hallway at school getting my books when I notice a boy getting books from the locker next to mine. He must be new. I decide to try and talk to him. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Ismay. You're new here, right?" the boy looks up at me "Yeah, I just moved here from Southampton." He says. "Oh! So you're from England." I say. "What homeroom do you have?" I ask him. "Mrs. Wood. I'm with Ms. Myers in math and Mr. Carpenter in science. I can't remember the rest. Oh! Sorry! I'm Jared. Jared Bride." He says. "Well, Jared, I'm in your Math class. Ms. Myers is really annoying. Just warning you." The bell rings. We pick up our books and head to class. "See you in math!" I say to Jared. "you too!"

I'm in math trying to work something out when my phone starts buzzing. Bzzzzzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! I resist the urge to answer it. I see Hailey texting with her phone hidden under her desk. Bitch! She's texting me hoping I would answer it and get in trouble! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! ! It buzzes louder and harder. Most of the kids in the classroom are staring at me. I gave in and took out my phone. Too late. The teacher sees me. "Elizabeth, I will take that phone." I hand the phone to her. "Class, from now on no phones, no Gameboys, no MP3 players, no more stupid things." Ugh! I absolutely HATE Ms. Myers! "Ms., If you say not to bring stupid things into class, why do you let Hailey in?" I call out. Half the kids In class burst out laughing. "Elizabeth, half hour detention after school!" Ms. Myers says to me.

After detention, I walk home from school. I see Bruce walking about ten feet behind me. I stop and wait for him. "Hello, Elizabeth." He says to me. _Hi,_ I say to him telepathically. "Are you okay?" he asks me. _Kind of._ "tell me what you mean by that." I tell him all about the cell phone buzzing, me answering it, Ms. Myers confiscating it, And my mouthing off. By the time I finish, he is laughing so hard he can't speak. "I-I wish I thought of that!" he says while laughing. _Um, thanks?_ I telepathically say to him. "You're welcome."

Bruce Ismay's POV

After Elizabeth told me that story, I couldn't help but laugh. It was just ridiculous. 'Ms., why do you let Hailey in?' I laugh thinking about it. We walk toward Elizabeth's house. She's really quiet. "You're quiet." I say to her. _Yeah. I'm thinking about the last kid who made fun of Hailey. _She telepathically says. I couldn't help it. "What happened to her?" I ask. _Well, one kid called Hailey a dumb blond and then after school, she beat the kid up till the kid bled. The kid was a boy. Can you believe it? _"What?" _A girl beating up a- _Suddenly, Hailey shot out of some bushes and jumped onto Elizabeth. She started to beat her up and demanded an apology. When Elizabeth refused, Hailey punched her in the mouth. It was too sick to watch. I had to do something. But what? I see a boy kick Hailey so hard she buckled. He then helped Elizabeth up. Hailey tried to get up, but the boy knocked her out. "Thanks, Jared. I needed that." Elizabeth says to him. Wait… Jared? Jared was supposed to be another one of the mediums. "Um.. Jared?" I ask him. Jared glances at me. "Yes?" he says tom me. Elizabeth's jaw drops. _Bruce, are you aware he can see and hear you?_ "Very. Jared, also is a medium."

Jared's POV

A medium? Like a person who sees ghosts? "What?" The man sighs. "Yes. Only you and Elizabeth can see me." The resemblance between Elizabeth and the man is peculiar. "Um, are you related to Elizabeth or something? The resemblance is… well, noticeable." I say. Elizabeth smiles. "Yeah, this is my great grandfather." This is insane. I have a feeling I've seen this guy like in a photo of something. "Did you happen to be on the R.M.S titanic in 1912?" I ask the man "Yes." This makes sense. "does your name happen to be J Bruce Ismay?" I ask, smiling. "Yes." He says. "one of my great grandfathers was on the titanic. His name was Harold bride."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: to all who reviewed, I am very sure that I did post chapter 2. If you still can't find it, you can go to my profile and it will be there.

**Chapter three **

Elizabeth's POV

I couldn't believe it. Jared has an ancestor on the titanic as well? I turn to Bruce. "Is this true?" Bruce nods. "Yes. You, Jared and another boy are going to help get Murdoch into the afterlife." He says. I nod. "Okay…" I say to him "How do you get a ghost into the afterlife?" asks Jared. "We'll talk when all three of you are here." Says Bruce. He then says goodbye and disappears. I turn to Jared. "So, I'll probably see you on Monday." I say. Jared nods. "See you, too."

Jared's POV

I walked toward our new house. I'm kind of starting to like Whitefish. I didn't have any friends back in Southampton. "Hello, Jared." Says a voice behind me. I spin around. A young man is standing behind me. "Um, Hi?" I say. "Do you know who I am?" he asks. I shrug. "No, not really." I say. "Here's a clue, Jared, I'm your great grandfather." He says. My eyes widen. "Harold Bride, Right?" I ask. The man smiles. "Right." He says. A boy stops. "Who the fuck are you talking to?" he asks, glaring at me. "None of your business." I snap back. The boys eyes narrow. "What did you say?" "I said, None of your business." The boy grabs me by the collar of my shirt and drags my face closer to his. "What did you say?" he hisses. "I said, None of your business." The boy punches me hard in the nose, causing it to bleed. "Wimp!" he says before running away. Mr. Bride kneels down and hands me a handkerchief. "Thank you, Mr. Bride." I say, pressing the handkerchief against my bloody nose. "Call me Harry. Oh, and you should talk to us telepathically." _Alright. _I think to him. I hope my parents believe me about the boy. When I get home my mother is sitting at the breakfast bar, reading a book. "Hi, Jared. How was school?" she asks. "Fine, Mum. I met a girl named Elizabeth who seems nice. But on the way home a boy punched me in the nose for no reason." "That's nice." She replies. I look at Harry. _Mothers, _I think to him. He nods in agreement. "Right." Maybe I could go to the library tomorrow…

Elizabeth's POV

I finish my homework at about 8:30 that night. I decide to read some of the texts Hailey sent me. All threats. I delete all of them. I use the internet until 9:00. When I shut down the computer, I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Hello?" I squeaked. "It's me." I spin around. Bruce is standing behind me. _Hi, Bruce. _ I think. "Hello, Elizabeth." He says. _Um, Bruce, I was thinking to get to bed. Can you, like, leave the room for a few minutes? _ he looks embarrassed. "Alright." He says before walking through the door out of the room. I quickly change into my pajamas. As I'm rubbing my powder off of my face I notice the birthmark. It's really creepy to think about the fact that a ghost once kissed my cheek. _Okay, you can come in now. _I think. Bruce comes in, walking through a wall. I gasp. _Please don't do that, it's creeping me out. _Bruce nods. "Ok."

I get into bed. _Bruce, before you go, I have a question. _"alright. What is it?" _Did Murdoch really kiss me on the cheek? _I ask. "Yes. He certainly did. See you tomorrow." _You too. _Bruce disappears. I think about my birthmark a lot before drifting off to sleep.

_I'm in a cage-like thing. The bars are white. I feel something rocking. I get the feeling I'm on a boat. I look at my hands. OH MY GOD. My hands are a pinkish color. And they're super tiny. I must be less than a year old. Much less. I see a familiar-looking man walking towards me. MURDOCH. For some reason this makes me cry loudly. Murdoch bends down into the crib. I see his lips getting close to my cheek his head and shoulders passing through the crib bars. When his lips touch my cheek, I see a flash of light. I'm 11 again. I appear to be under water. The wreck of titanic is looming in front of me. I see Murdoch walking toward me. "Elizabeth, I need your help. You Jared and another boy are going to try and set me free. Can you do that for me?" he says. "Yes, sir. I promise I'll try my hardest." _

I shoot up in bed. It was only a dream. Bruce is sitting on the foot of my bed. "Are you all right?" he asks. _I'm fine, Bruce. I just had this crazy dream. _Bruce nods. "Yes, that dream. You found out you were a medium a few days ago, so your powers are still not very strong. The first time, you only have a dream about a certain ghost when you think about him, or something he did." Bruce explains to me. "You had a dream you were on a ship because you were born on a ship, which you probably already knew anyways." I nod. _How do you know about the dream, anyhow? _I mentally ask. Bruce smiles. "Murdoch sent it to you. He told me a few minutes before I came here. _Bruce, I'm probably just going to go back to sleep, alright? _I think to him. "Okay. See you." He says before disappearing.

I sit on the couch and start my DS. This should kill some time. My mother comes in. "Elizabeth, it's a nice day, and I think you should go out." She rips the DS out of my hands before I can open my mouth to protest. I go up to my room and grab my library card. I then go downstairs and out the door. I head for the library. I hope I can find some good books on the titanic. Out of the corner of my eye I see Bruce appear and walk to catch up with me. _Hi Bruce. _I mentally say to him. "Hello, Elizabeth." He says. "What brings you out on the weekend?" I roll my eyes. _My mother dragged me outside. Said something about it being a nice day. _I tell him. Bruce nodded. "The weather _is_ quite nice." He says. When we finally get to the library, I quickly scan the shelves for good books on titanic. I'm so busy looking at the shelves that I bump into someone as I'm walking. "Sorry!" I look up. A boy is looking down at me. He extends an arm to help me up. After he helps me up, his eyes widen. "Oh! My name's Randy. Randy Brown." He says. "Elizabeth Ismay." I tell him. He seems to notice Bruce standing nearby. Bruce notices. "Randy" he says. Randy looks nervous. "Um, yeah?" he says to Bruce. I glance at him. _Another medium? _I mentally ask. "Yes, another medium." He replies.

Randy's POV

Elizabeth seemed surprised that I could see the guy. Really surprised. "Randy, You have the ability to see ghosts, like Elizabeth" the guy tells me. Is it me, or do Elizabeth and this guy have some resemblance? "Are you two related or something?" I ask. Elizabeth nods. " I'm her great grandfather." The guy says. Wait…she mentioned her last name was Ismay. And a guy named Bruce Ismay was on the titanic. "Is your name Bruce Ismay?" I ask the man. "Yes. I was on the titanic on its maiden voyage. That's all the information you'll need." He says. Suddenly a boy's head pops out from a row of books. "Elizabeth! Hi!" he says happily. "Hey Jared." Elizabeth says to him. A young man comes out from behind Jared. "Hello, Elizabeth. I'm Harold Bride." He says "_The_ Harold Bride? The wireless operator on titanic?" I blurt out. Mr. Bride laughs. "Yes, The Harold Bride. On the titanic. You're related to Mrs. Brown, correct?" he says. "Yes, yes I am."

Harold Bride's POV

We were all in the library, and finally all three mediums were together. I listened into their conversation as I scanned the shelves. "What happened to your nose?" Elizabeth asks, noticing Jared's injury. "Some _guy punched it, that's all." Replies Jared. "What did he look like?" asks Elizabeth. "Well…He had blond_ hair, Blue eyes, a black baseball cap=" "You ran into Keith?" "Who?" "Keith. Hailey's twin brother." She replies. "Hailey has a _twin?!_" asks Jared. "Yeah. She does." Says Randy. "Now, back to the previous subject." Says Elizabeth. "Yes, Now that all three of you know you're mediums, We should talk about something together." Says Mr. Ismay. "Yeah, and you should speak with us telepathically." I add. _Good idea, _Randy says telepathically. _And what are we supposed to be talking about?_ "Well, for one thing we're thinking of sending you three down to the titanic wreck because Murdoch has been trapped down there for the past 100 years. You are going to try and set him free." I tell him.

Elizabeth's POV

_So, what time are we going to set him free? _ asks Randy. "Tonight." Says Mr. Bride. _What time tonight? _"It depends." "Hey guys, I think I'll be leaving now."I say. "Okay, Bye." Says Jared. "See you." Randy says.

I glanced up in the tree. I could have sworn I saw something moving up on a branch. But it could have been a bird or something. Suddenly I'm covered in something that's moving. I look down and realize I'm covered in a bucketful of worms and maggots. "!" I scream in horror and disgust. "Hahahaha! What did I tell ya? She looks like a zombie!" Keith and three of his friends shimmy down the tree, laughing. Each of them takes a disposable camera out of their backpacks and starts to snap photos of me. "HEY!" I snatch each of their cameras from them and stomp on them, taking care to remove the film. I then knock each of them out. As I'm brushing all the maggots and worms off of me, I see a figure walking up to me. As it comes closer, I see that it's Bruce. "I saw the whole thing. They dumped worms on you from that tree." He says, pointing to the tree. _ Yes, they did__**. **_I mentally say. After I brush off all the maggots and worms, Bruce decides to leave. When I get to the house, I throw the film in the lake (we live in a lake house). I go inside. My mother is busy typing on her computer. "Hi mom." I say. "Hi. How was being outside?" she asks. "I went to the library. It was fine, but while I was walking home, Keith and his stupid friends dumped a bucket of worms and maggots on me." "Mm-hmm." She says. "Stupid bitch." I mutter under my breath. "ELIZABETH BRUCE ISMAY, GO TO YOUR ROOM THIS VERY MINUTE!" oh, so she can't listen to me when I'm talking about what happened, but she can listen when I insult her. I roll my eyes but walk up the stairs to my room. I flop on my bed and sigh. "You do show respect to your parents, do you." I hear a voice say sarcastically. I look up to see that it's Bruce. _Bruce, When I try to talk to her about what's happening, she ignores me. When I insult her, she yells at me. So tell me, why does she not listen when I try to tell her about getting bullied, then listen when I insult her? _I tell him. Bruce is silent for a minute. "Elizabeth, I felt the same way when I was about your age. My parents sent me off to Elstree, and some boys kept bullying me. My mother and father never listened to me when I complained, but punished me for disrespecting them. I got the cane for calling mother the exact same thing you called yours." He tells me. _Well, I've been trying to tell my parents about this for years, but they never listen. _Bruce nods. I remember his old picture. _Speaking of which… _I grab the picture off of my bedside table. _I believe this is you._ I think as I hand it to him.

Bruce Ismay's POV

Elizabeth and I spent the rest of the afternoon talking. I told her who the boys in the background of the photo are, etc. we were talking until Elizabeth had to go to dinner. _Am I allowed to tell my parents that I'm a medium? _ She asks. "Yes," I tell her. She then says good bye and walks out the door

Elizabeth's POV

I walk downstairs and sit at my usual place at the table. As I eat, I feel sort if uncomfortable. What if my parents think I'm crazy and lock me away somewhere? I finally decide to tell them. "Mom? Dad?" I say. "yes?" my parents say. "Well… This may sound insane, But I saw the ghost of Bruce Ismay a few days ago. He told me that I was a medium." I tell them. My dad smiles. "Good one, Elizabeth. Maybe you could write a book someday." He tells me. My mom glares at him. Then she turns to me. "Elizabeth, your father and I were afraid this would happen." She says. "Um, what?" I ask. "Your father and I are mediums as well."


End file.
